


Camping Trip

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: You and Frankie "Catfish" have been friends since high school both in love with one another but too afraid to act on it... could a weekend camping trip change that?- Rated mature for now as I do plan to have smut in this. Could change as I work on future chapters.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: Always and Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie and the boys sat at the local bar discussing an upcoming camping trip. The Miller boys had a family cabin they inherited that the group often did weekend gatherings at. They wanted to do another weekend trip away but this time allow the significant others to join for a couple retreat. Everyone was all excited and down for it but Frankie sighed not too thrilled that he’d be going alone. He’s been single ever since the Colombia excursion and his lady left him after the events.  
“Hey cheer up Fish. You’ll still have fun!” Benny said.  
“You could bring a tinder date or a friend.” Santiago said.  
“I’m not getting a tinder date… I’m too old for that shit.” Frankie replied  
“Okay well a friend. What about that best friend of yours you’ve had since high school? Y/N?” Santiago asked.  
“I mean I guess I can ask. She’s already one of us so wouldn’t feel out of place.” He said.  
“Plus maybe a weekend away with her is just the push you need.” Benny picked, knowing Frankie’s had a crush on you since high school but never said anything in fear of ruining your friendship.  
Frankie rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”  
****  
Later that evening as you sat at home watching tv you saw your phone light up with Frankie’s name.  
“Hey Fish! What’s up?” You asked, a smile on your face.  
“Hey so uh the boys and I are planning a weekend cabin trip next weekend. They’re all bringing their girls and I uhh… don’t want to be the only one not bringing someone. You already know us well and I think you’d get along with the girls. Would you want to come along if not doing anything? He asked nervously.  
“Fish, I’d love to come! You know anytime I can hang out with you is definitely a yes from me.” You chuckle.  
“Great great.” He chuckles back. “I’ll pick you up Thursday in the evening.”  
You confirm the arrangement and hang up the phone. You throw yourself back on the sofa and let out a big sigh. A whole weekend away with Frankie? During what is to be a couples retreat? Man this is going to be an interesting time. You’d had a crush on Frankie since high school and been with him through everything. The typical high school crap, him going off to the military, him coming home from the heist to find Maria had left with the baby who he can’t see anymore, his drug addictions and so much more. And he was there for you in return through things such as you going off to college and your rough engagement break off with Jim. You guys were like two peas in a pod and because of that you held off on saying anything to Frankie in fear of ruining and losing the thing you had going.  
****  
The evening of the beginning of the trip, Frankie swung around after work and picked you up in his truck. You swear he’ll run that thing into the ground for he’s had it for years and seen it’s better days.  
“Ready to go?” He asks as you greet him at the door, him taking your bags from you.  
“Definitely. Thank you for inviting me. A trip away for some fun was definitely needed.” You smile.  
He smiles back and places your belongings into the back of the back seat of the truck before heading back to your side and opening your door for you, helping you up into the truck. Once back on his side he starts the truck and you two make your way on your journey to the cabin. The drive lasts for two hours but is a fun drive as you two chat about life, reshare memories, and jam to your favorite rock music. You guys arrive at the cabin pretty quickly and are met happily by the boys and their girls.  
“Hey Fish! You made it. And I see Y/N made it as well!” Santiago says bringing you both in for a hug.  
“Hey Pope. Good to see you again.” You smile, hugging him back.  
“You guys got the room upstairs to the right for the weekend.” Benny says. “Need help with bags?”  
“Nah I got it. Thanks.” Frankie says grabbing both your bags and heading into the cabin.  
You shake your head at him, taking more than he needs to and leaving you empty handed but follow him into the house to your designated room for the weekend.  
“Oh.” Frankie says as he drops the bags onto the floor in the corner. You wonder what had him a little shocked until you see the room only has one queen sized bed in the room.  
“I uh… I’ll make a cot on the floor for the weekend. You can take the bed.” He states quickly.  
“Fish… seriously?” You look at him, eyebrow raising a little. “You’re not sleeping on the floor in a cot.”  
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” He says.  
“Oh my god. Grow up Fish… It’s fine. We’ve known each other for like half of our lives. Sharing a bed is nothing.” You chuckle, whacking him lightly on the chest.  
Frankie clears his throat and nods. “Y-yea…” Knowing this weekend is going to be torture for him even more so now.  
Once all your belongings are all settled in your room for the weekend you both head down to the kitchen to meet the rest of the gang and help them prepare for dinner. Santiago’s girl and Benny’s girl were both busy cooking while Will’s girl was setting the table. The boys were all standing around chatting and drinking.  
“Hey Fish, Y/N! All settled in?” Benny asked, giving Frankie a knowing wink.  
Frankie stared at him, glaring a bit and nodded. “Yea, I think we are.” He says grabbing a beer.  
You felt bad standing around and not helping the rest of the girls so went out to the dining room to help Will’s girlfriend finish setting up the table, leaving Frankie to chat with the boys.  
“Want some help?” You ask.  
“Oh! Sure thank you!” She smiles. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Shannon, Will’s girl. You must be Frankie’s girlfriend yes?” She extends her hand.  
“Oh… um. I’m not his girlfriend. Just a close old friend. My name is Y/N.” You shake her hand, blushing at hearing her call you his girlfriend.  
“Oh! My apologies. I just figured you were since is a couples retreat.” She chuckled.  
“It’s okay. I understand. I’m his plus one for the weekend so not so out of the loop.” You chuckle and help her finish setting the table.  
You all had gathered at the big table, passing the platters of food the girls cooked around and chatting about plans for the weekend.  
“I figured we can do bonfires most nights. Those are always fun. I know on Saturday us boys plan to go up into the mountains and do some shooting. So you girls can hang out and do… whatever girls do.” Benny said.  
“It’s so pretty out here we should do stargazing some night!” Will’s girl says.  
“Oh yea!” Santiago’s girl responds.  
“We can do that. There’s a nice clearing not to far from here we can go to and watch them.” Will responds.  
You all continue your chatter about the weekend not noticing how some of the girls are giving the interaction between you and Frankie looks. Already knowing you are both into each other. He has his arm draped across the back of your chair and anytime he says something or someone makes you laugh you lean into him, placing a hand on his chest.  
****  
Later that evening you were all huddled around the campfire Santiago had made, roasting marshmallows and chatting. It was nice to spend time with your good friends and meet some new ones. The girls were really sweet. The boys were goofing off and tossing marshmallows back and forth trying to catch them in their mouths. All failing miserably for the most part which gave you all a good chuckle. The night was growing colder and you felt it as you shivered a bit, wishing you had grabbed a jacket but not wanting to leave the fun to run inside to get one.  
Frankie leans down from behind you and speaks into your ear, noticing you shiver. “You cold?”  
“A little. Should of brought my jacket out but I’m fine.” You reply.  
You feel a jacket drop onto your shoulder then and turn to look up at Frankie who is now in just his long sleeve shirt, having removed his thick jean jacket to keep you warm.  
“Fish… “ You start to say but he waves his hand to stop you, insisting you keep it.  
You sigh and smile, pulling your arms into it and laughing a little at how big it is on you. Frankie wasn’t a very big man but he was big enough that his stuff was baggy on you. You look back up at him and mouth a quite thank you, getting a nod in response. When you turn your head back to the group you see Santiago giving you a knowing smirk and you look at him confused before shaking it off. Not knowing Frankie behind you was returning that knowing smirk to him.  
****  
That night you crawled into bed, snuggling under the plush covers watching as Frankie paced around the room getting ready for bed himself.  
“You sure your cool with this?” He asked again as he stood on his side of the bed.  
“Yes. Relax Fish.” You chuckled.  
He shut up and nodded, crawling under the covers beside you but making sure to keep a distance between you just to not push any boundaries. You let out a little chuckle in response and leaned over to turn off you nightstand light for you both to get some well needed shut eye before the adventures of the weekend start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking trip! And something between you and Frankie start to happen~   
> Will this trip end up doing you two some good for your pining relationship?

You awake in the morning to sunlight peaking through the window and warmth encompassing you. You groan and try to move but are trapped. Confused you look down and see Frankie’s arm wrapped around your waist. You tilt your head slightly to look back and that’s when you finally feel the warm air of his breath on your neck and see him pressed up against your backside. Your eyes widen and you feel your face go red from how flustered you are. Frankie is cuddling you! Somehow unintentionally in his sleep he seeked you out and is now holding you in his firm grip. You chuckle lightly at the thought, a smile creeping up on your face. You hear a light groan from behind you and hear Frankie awake. You rotate under his grip to face him and poke him on the nose.   
“Get lonely last night?” You tease.  
“Huh?” He starts but then notices he is holding you. “Oh… shit. Um I’m sorry!” He says quickly removing his arm from around your waist.  
You chuckle, placing a hand on his cheek. “It’s okay. It happens. I didn’t mind the extra warmth either.”  
Frankie sighed and could feel his face is red from how flustered he was, glad you didn’t notice as you had already climbed out of bed. He decided to leave the conversation be as to not dig an even bigger hole.   
****  
Once you both got showered and dressed you made your way down to the living room to meet the rest of the gang.   
“Mornin’ guys! Sleep well?” Benny asks, discreetly winking at Frankie.  
“Mornin’. I slept well, thanks.” You reply back, avoiding Frankie’s gaze and not giving any details of how you two awoke this morning.  
“Shannon’s making some french toast in the kitchen if you guys want some. Fill up cause today’s gonna be a long one. We plan to go hiking if you want to join.” Will says  
“Sure I’m in. You know I always love a good hike.” Frankie responds and then turns to you. “You down to go?”   
“Yeah! Sounds like fun.” You smile back.  
Frankie nods in response and heads into the kitchen to grab some grub before the hike. You followed suit. Once everyone had eaten their fill for breakfast and packed their bags up for the hike you all made your way out to the woods behind the cabin. You all made your way up the path which thankfully for the most part was pretty smooth. It’s been a while since you’ve been hiking so you were hoping it’d be an easy hike and you could keep up with everyone. The boys kept the lead always way ahead of you girls but you didn't mind keeping back and getting to know them. Stopping often to admire the nature around you like squirrels or some pretty flowers. When you had stopped at one point to drop some of your trail mix to a squirrel you didn’t notice Frankie had stopped to watch you as well, a smile growing on his face at the cute interaction.   
As you made your journey further up the past it started to get more steep and rocky. The boys made it up with ease and helped their girls as needed. You were falling behind and were trying to make it up a steep rock but struggling. Frankie took notice and hopped back down to you.  
“Need help?” He asked.   
You look at him a little embarrassed and nod. He grabs your around your waist with one arm and the other goes down to tuck behind your knees, lifting you up bridal style and lifting you up over the incline. Once he knows your feet touch the ground and you have your balance he lets go and jumps back up on the rock himself.   
“I’ll slow down and stay behind with you for a bit. Help you if needed and chat some. Sorry I’ve kind of left you in the dust with the other girls.” He says.  
“It’s okay. You’re more accustomed to this stuff.” You smile. “Plus I don’t mind hanging with the girls. They’re nice. But yea… if the path continues to be this rough I may need you.” You blush and look down.  
He keeps back with you for the rest of the hike up the mountain, helping you up any rocks or steep inclines when needed. Once you all arrived at the top you all were taken back by the beauty before you. Rolling mountains stretched before you for miles, a bright blue and sunny sky to top it off. It was a beautiful sight. You all admire the view and took as many pictures as you wanted for a while. The girls all wanting to take cute couple pictures with their man. Being the best photographer out of the group you opted in to taking them all for you.   
“Hey.” Frankie nudged your elbow once you finished the last one and were taking some of just the scenery for yourself. “Go over there and turn around.”  
You went over to where he said and stood facing him with a confused look on your face.   
“Come on now at least smile for me.” He said, pulling his phone out.  
“Frankie… come on…” You sigh.  
He put a hand on his hip and cocked his head at you, pouting at you teasingly. You sighed again and gave into his pout, finally smiling and striking a simple pose. You made him switch off with you so you can do the same for him in return. Taking some pics of just him with the scenery on your phone. He beckoned you back over to home and once next to him he wrapped his hand around your waist to pull your close. He pulls his phone up and takes a few selfies with you both. Some normal and a few silly ones as usual for you two.   
“Do you guys want me to take one of you guys?” Santiago’s girl asks.  
“O-oh umm…” You look at Frankie who shrugs. “Sure. Thank you.”   
She takes Frankies phone as he hands it over, getting you both to pose again and takes a few pics.   
“You guys are so cute together!” She chuckles, handing Frankie his phone back and heading back over to the group who had found a good clearing and start to set up for lunch which you all had packed.   
“Uh th-thanks…” You reply and blush.   
You nudge Frankie who seems to be lost in thought and point over to the group already make themselves comfy and digging out their food. He seems to come back to reality and smiles following you back to the group. Once you find a comfy boulder to sit on his pulls his backpack off his shoulders to sit in front of him now. He digs down into it and pulls out the two sandwiches he prepared for you guys this morning. Handing one to you and taking the other for himself.   
“I packed water and chips too if you want any of that.” He says.  
You nod in response and thank him, taking a bit of the sandwich. You all take your time eating, resting up and admiring the view before packing up and making your way back down the path. The trek down the path was just as rough on the way up. Having to hop down the big boulders, careful to not slip and injure yourself. You were doing good for the most part until right as you were to hop down a rock at the very tail end of the rough terrain part of the trail. You lost your balance and fell on your butt, scraping your leg and arm on the way down.  
“Shit!” Frankie runs over to you. “Are you okay?”   
He grabs your arm and examines the scrap, then moves to look at the scrap on your leg. It wasn’t too bad but did take some skin and was bleeding some.   
“I’m okay. Just lost my balance a little is all.” You reply.  
“Injuries aren’t too bad. I’ll disinfect them and clean them up for you when we get back. You’re bleeding a bit too.” He says as he drops his bag and digs into it to pull out some bandage wraps which he wraps around your wounds to stop the bleeding. He then stands and reaches he hand out to you. “Can you stand?”  
You nod and take his hand. “Thank you.” You say, feeling embarrassed.   
“Of course. Sorry I didn’t catch you.” He says.  
You chuckle. “It’s fine Fish… no one knew I was going to fall. Not even myself.” You smile at him.  
It doesn’t take you long to get back to the cabin and once back in Frankie pulls you into your shared room and then the ensuite bathroom.  
“Sit on the edge of the sink for me.” He says.  
You do as your told and he starts to wipe at your scraps with a cool damp rag, then applies some disinfectant. It stings and makes you whine a bit.   
“I know I know. It stings I’m sorry but don’t want anything to get infected.” He says.  
You nod knowingly and let him continue. Once he has both scraps disinfected he rewraps them.  
“Should heal up rather quickly. They’re minor injuries but still want to be careful with em.” He says patting your thigh. “Let’s go meet the others and help out for dinner.”  
You nod and follow him into the kitchen. Dinner got put together and ate up rather quickly. Afterwards the group decided since it was a fairly nice evening why not put the hot tub to use. All you girls took it over first as the boys were busy sharing old war stories. You made yourself cozy in the big hot tub chatting with the girls and sipping cocktails you had made. You didn’t know them very well at the beginning of the trip but had gotten to know them fairly well now and really enjoyed their company. You were deep in sharing gossip when you didn’t even notice the boys had changed and came out to join you.   
“Any room for us ladies?” Santiago asked, as he swung his legs over the side to sit behind his girl.   
“It’ll be a tight fit but I think we can make do.” Benny’s girl said scooting over a bit for someone to join in.  
Most of the boys sat behind their ladies on the edge, only Will sitting down into the actual water with you girls. You wondered where Frankie had gotten to when you saw him finally come out from the house. You’d seen Frankie shirtless before but you’ll never get over the sight of him. Sure he might not be the most built out of the group of guys, having a bit softer dad bod look with scars from his army days that littered his body but, you loved it.  
“Okay I’m here. Couldn’t find my damn trunks.” He said as he swung his legs into the hot tub, sitting on the edge directly behind you.   
You feel a slight blush come up your neck. You’ve been close to Frankie before but never encased like this. His legs on either side of you. You quickly shake it off and focus back on the conversation the group is having. Taking a sip of your cocktail that was made for you you chime into the conversation that was being had currently. Bad dating stories. You start to share some of the bad ones you had not noticing Frankie rolling his eyes and nodding behind you. He had hated just about every guy you dated. Not just because they weren’t him but because they weren’t good enough for you he felt. Never treated you as you should be treated. You sipped on your drink again listening in now to Santiago share a story, you go to place your drink back when Frankie grabs it from you, taking a sip from it himself.   
“If we’re sharing dating stories I’m going to need to be a lot less sober for this.” He smirks.   
The conversation is all in good hearted fun, continuing on and you’re laughing at a story Will just told when you feel Frankie place his chin on your head and drape his arms over your shoulders and around your chest. You look up at him as best as you can, smiling slightly. You place your hands over his where they interlock across your chest, holding him there. Focusing back on the conversation you miss the looks the girls give you both at your current position.   
The night goes on for a bit longer until you all start to get sleepy and the alcohol already hitting it’s limit. You all fairly buzzed by now, some definitely drunk. You all call it a night and head off into your designated quarters.  
You’re back in your room and starting to head to the bathroom to change when Frankie’s voice grabs your attention.  
“You look… really good in that um... swimsuit.” He said.  
You turned around to face him, a blush creeping up your neck again. “Thank you Fish.” You smile and look him up and down. “You look really good too. I know you’ll deny it but you do” You advert your eyes down away from his gaze.   
He steps closer to you, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer. “You look good… all the time actually. I just never have the balls to tell you.”   
You hook your arms around his neck and smile. “Thank you. I hope you know I think the same of you. You’re very handsome Fish.”   
He smiles and leans in closer to you, tilting his head, his lips just barely an inch from yours. You move in to brush your lips against his, going to finalize the kiss. You’re just about to when you hear a knock on the door that startles you both. You both jump away, you running off to the bathroom.  
“Fish! You left your phone out here.” You hear Santiago say through the door.   
You hear Fish open the door and take his phone back. You’re leaning against the bathroom door, breathing heavy. Did you and Frankie almost kiss?! Your head races a million miles a minute while you change and get ready for bed. When you finally emerge from the bathroom to say something to Frankie about what had just happened before Santiago interrupted you see he is already passed out on the bed. You sigh and crawl into bed, pulling the covers over you both. You’ll question him on it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Y/N and Frankie to get some sense knocked into them about their feelings :P

You awake to find you are alone in the bed. You frown wondering where Frankie went cause you wanted to ask him about the interaction last night. You recall quickly though today was the day the boys were going off for most of the day to do some shooting. So they were up early to eat and get their gear together probably. You crawled out of bed, got changed and ready for the day before heading down to meet the rest of the gang. You were just in time for the boys were just about to head out. Frankie walked up to you suited up in his usual attire with an added on tactical vest, rifle slung across his back and two pistol strapped to his hips. You’ve seen him suited up like this before but you’ve always found it hot.   
“Hey, you sure you’re okay with me going along? I feel bad for bringing you here and ditching you.” He says.  
“Fish I’ll be fine. I get to spend time with the girls. I’ve gotten to know them fairly well so far and I really like them. We’ll have our own fun. Go. Have your fun.” You chuckle.  
“Okay okay. We’ll be back later this evening.” He says before giving your head a pat and heading out to meet the others in the van.   
You and the girls decide to have a relaxing day and head down to the lake. You all had packed some food and drinks to enjoy. You were excited to get to know them even more and have just some girl time. It’s been a while since you’ve done such a thing. You guys get your picnic table set up and have already started to sip on the alcohol packed by the time you finally make it into the water to swim around. You were all having some good hearted chats about life, sharing more about what you all do for a living, how met the guys and etc when Will’s girl finally nails you with a question.  
“So what’s up with you and Frankie?” She asks.  
You look up at her a bit wide eyed. “Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Girl, please. I see how you two look at each other.” She chuckles.  
“Mhm hm. And he was very clingy to you last night at the hot tub with his arms wrapped around you.” Santiago’s girl said.  
You sit unsure what to say, trying to think. “I… I mean we’re best friends. We’ve known each other for half of our lives. Since high school.” You chuckle. “We’re just very close friends.”   
Benny’s girl chuckles. “You sure there’s nothing more going on? I see the way you look at him and I’ve only known you for two days.”  
“I mean…” You sigh.   
They all eye you, egging you to continue.  
“There isn’t anything going on. Honestly but I do wish there was.” You say.  
“So why don’t you make a move? He’s single right?” Will’s girl says.  
“Yes. I just… I’ve never said anything in fear of ruining what we have. Plus I don’t even know if he feels the same way back. I mean if he did wouldn’t he have made a move years ago? Only move he made was last night.”  
“Last night?” The girls all question.  
You bite you lip and sigh. “Yea. Last night after we all went back to our rooms he was complimenting me and pulled me in close to him. I think he was about to kiss me until Pope knocked.”  
“Fucking Santi….I told him to leave it be.” Santiago’s girl groans. “Sorry.”  
You chuckle. “It’s okay. I-I wanted to question him this morning about the interaction but he was already up when I awoke and I didn’t want to question him in front of everyone. I doubt it was anything real or meaningful. He was drunk so…” You trail off.  
“Even so I think those feelings were real hun. You may not notice the way he looks at you but I do. He looks at you like you're an angel.” Benny’s girl chimes in and the others nod in agreement.   
“Flirt with him! It can be subtle but out yourself out there more.” Santiago’s girl says.  
“Yes definitely! Tonight would be a perfect night to be a bit flirty too. We were planning to go watch the stars and a meteor shower.” Will’s girl smiles. “A perfect romantic setting.”   
“Yes definitely!” Santiago’s girl replies.  
You sigh and nod. “O-okay. Yea that sounds like a good idea. I um… I’ll try. God I hope he feels the same back and I don’t ruin anything.”   
“Everything will be fine! I am sure of it.” Santiago’s girl smiles.  
You girls spent the rest of the day swimming and chatting. Them successfully convincing you to make a move on your crush with Frankie.  
Little did you know the guys were giving Frankie the same torture on their day out.   
“So when are you gonna finally ask out Y/N?” Santiago asked as he lined up his shot.  
“What?” Frankie whipped his head around to look at him.  
“Fish… We all know it. You’ve told us before and we can see it just through your actions and the way you look at her.” Santiago said, firing his shot.  
Benny fired a shot too. “Yup. You’re an open book man.”   
Frankie sighed and fired his shot next. “Look yes. I do like her. I have for years.”  
“So then why the hell haven’t you done anything about it man?” Will questioned.  
“I don’t want to ruin what we have. What if she doesn’t feel the same back?” Frankie replied.  
“For fucks sake Fish… She wouldn’t have come along on this trip with you, be sharing a bed with you and let you hang all over her like you did last night if she didn’t feel the same.” Santiago groaned, lining up his next shot.  
“I don’t know man. She’s used to all that shit. We’ve known each other for years so none of that is really out of the ordinary.” Frankie says. “Plus, I was drunk last night. So anything I did she probably just thinks was from that.“  
“My point still stands.” Santiago said.   
“Give it a shot man. I don’t think you’ll scare her off. There’s far worse you’ve done and she’s put up with out of you over the years.” Benny says.  
Frankie groans and rubs a hand down his face. He’s in his mid early forties, asked out plenty of women, and done so much too. Why is he so afraid to do anything with you. Benny’s right. You’ve put up with so much worse out of him that should have scared you off but it hasn’t.   
“So what the hell should I do?” Frankie groans. “It’s been fucking years since I asked anyone out.”  
“Just flirt with her more openly. Make some movies man. You’re fucking you man. You’re a slick motherfucker who knows how to pick up the ladies. I’ve seen it first hand. Just apply those moves but … maybe less of a cocky asshole since she’s a friend and not some chick at the bar. Maybe be just more your normal self.” Will chuckles.  
The other boys nod in agreement causing Frankie to sigh.   
“Fine. I’ll give it a shot. Don’t give me any shit though.” Frankie jokes, pointing a finger at them.  
“You got this man.” Santiago gives him a pat on the back. “Now let’s continue our day so we can get you back, he chuckles.   
You girls had returned to the cabin in the early evening having arrived back just a few minutes before the boys. All of you were starving from your adventurous day so once the boys got all their gear off and put away Benny worked on starting up the grill to cook some burgers for everyone.   
“So what did you girls do today?” Santiago asked.  
“We took a trip down to the lake. Had a nice relaxing day swimming and chatting.” His girl replies.  
“You guys have fun on your day out?” You asked.  
“Great. Good to be behind a gun again with my boys.” Will says, patting Frankie who passes by him on the back. “Right guys?”  
They all nod in agreement. Frankie plops down on the bench next to you.  
“Hey. Have fun today?” He asks.  
“Yes, we had a great day. I think I have some new friends.” You smile. “See I told you not to worry.”  
He smiles back and nods. Will calls that burgers are done and to come get them. You start to get up to go grab yours but Frankie protests against telling you to stay put he’ll grab yours. He returns with 2 burgers and chips for himself and a burger and chips for you as well. He sets the plate down for you and sits himself down next to you.  
“You remembered how I like my burgers.” You smiled. Happy that he recalled you like ketchup, mayo and pickles on yours.  
“Well of course.” He smiles back.   
“The girls said they heard about a meteor shower tonight. They were going to go watch it and the stars with the guys. I thought it sounded really cool. Want to go?” You asked him.  
Frankie finishes his one burger and looks at you nodding. “Yea! That sounds really cool. We can take the truck and make a cot in the back to watch it.” He smiles.  
“Oh that sounds fun!” You perk up. “Let’s do it!”  
He nods. “Alright. We definitely will. It’s a d- uh… it’s a plan.” He quickly corrects himself to not say date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but hope you guys enjoy! Another chapter is to come sometime soon!

You grabbed a pile of blankets from one of the linen closets and hauled them out to where Frankie was cleaning out the bed of his truck from any tools, dirt and etc. You sat them on the passenger seat while he finished up you went back in to grab your coats, snacks and some drinks for the fun night that awaits. You returned again with a bag full of all sort of snacks and a cooler full of soda, alcohol and water.  
“I think we’re all set. I got the snacks, drinks, blankets, and our coats. Anything else we need?’ You ask.  
“I don’t think so. Sounds like we got everything we need. Truck bed is all cleaned out now so we can set the cot up when we get there and we won’t have to worry about any dirt.” He chuckles.  
“You guys ready? We’re gonna start heading over.” Will calls from his truck window.  
Frankie nods and hops into his truck as do you. You guys all follow each other in a line over to a nearby clearing that Benny and Will know of that is perfect for the view. You decide to all park your vehicles in a circle so you can lie in either the truck beds or trunks and see each other to still chat whilst having a fire pit in the middle that Santiago and Benny are currently setting up. Once parked you grab the pile of blankets from next to you and meet Frankie at the back of the truck where he is opening the gate up. You toss the blankets up into the back and then take his hand as he helps lift you up into the back.  
“Want help setting it up?” He asks.  
“Sure. That’d be great.” You smile as he hops up into the back with you.  
You both fluff the blankets you brought along out to cover the bed, adding layers as you went on to make sure it’d soft to lay on. Both taking turns to test. Once you have used all but one blanket you both agree it’s good enough.  
“I think we made it too good. Doesn’t even feel like we’re laying in the bed of my ole’ truck.” Frankie teases.  
You laugh and agree. Will’s girl informs everyone that the meteor shower should begin in 20 minutes. With that note you kick off your sneakers and Frankie kicks off his boots to get comfy in the cot you both made. He reaches through the little window in the back of the truck to grab the snack bag and cooler. You both pick a snack and drink before snuggling under the blanket together. Looking up to admire the stars you fail to miss that Santiago and Frankie are having a silent eye conversation. Santiago egging him on to start making moves. The fire dies down just at the right time to leave you all in the dark, nothing to light up the area but the shine of the stars and moon. Due to the lack of warmth now you shiver a little.  
“Are you cold?” Frankie asks.  
“A little bit but I’ll be okay.” You say burrowing into your hoodie a bit more.  
Frankie shuffles his jacket off and drapes it over your shoulders. “Here.” He says smiling at you.  
You smile back at him and ask. “Are you sure? Aren’t you going to be cold?”  
“Yes. Take it. I got another jacket in the truck. Don’t worry about me.”  
You nod and slide the jacket on over your arms. “Thank you.” Still feeling a bit cold you scoot closer to Frankie and rest your head on his shoulder.  
Frankie wraps his arm around you more and carefully slides you both to lay down in the truck bed, looking up at the sky. Frankie quickly looks at his watch and realizes the meteor shower will be soon. Perfect timing. You watch as the stars sparkle in the sky above you, the moon shining full and bright. You snuggle in closer to Frankie, moving your head from his shoulder to his chest, entangling a leg with his leg as well. His arm wrap around your middle more, holding you close to him. You both start to see a spec of light moving in the sky, getting big and brighter as it moves. You’ve never seen a meteor shower before but it was beautiful to watch and you were happy to be wrapped in the arms of your favorite person as you watched it.  
“So are meteor showers different than shooting stars?” Frankie asks with a chuckle.  
“I dunno. Not my area of knowledge. Make a wish anyways?” You chuckle back.  
And make a wish you both do. Little do you know though you both wish for the same thing. To be with each other. Wishing the other would fall in love and want to be with you even though you both already were in love. The sky goes back to darkness as the meteor shower fades.  
“That was so cool!” You hear Benny’s girl yell in excitement, the others and you all agreeing in a quick response.  
“So what’d you wish for?” Frankie mumbles to you.  
“Well now if I tell you it won’t come true.” You chuckle.  
“Fair enough. Fair enough.” Frankie chuckles back in response.  
You both continue to lay there in silence, watching the stars twinkle, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. You tilt your head to say something to Frankie when you make eye contact with him. He wasn’t watching the stars this entire time but instead admiring you.  
“Fish?” You question.  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?” He says.  
“I… Frankie…” You sigh as a smile forms on your face.  
You scoot up a bit so your face is in line with his, your noses touching. You place a hand on his cheek, rubbing your thumb across it gently. He turns a bit to lay on his side, both arms wrapping around you now bringing you flush against his chest. Thank god for the darkness you think cause you know if the others could see you both right now they’d be making comments.  
“Hermosa…” Frankie says nudging your nose and tilting his head a bit. He brushes his lips against yours softly as if asking for permission and not wanting to push anything, giving you time to back out if you want.  
You brush your lips back against him and then plant them firmly against his. Shock races through Frankie when he realizes you didn’t pull away but instead actually kiss him. He groans into the kiss and licks your bottom lip, asking for more access. You part your lips and allow him the access to your mouth, sliding your tongue gently over his. The kiss last for a few seconds until you both pull away for air.  
“Fuck… You… You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you again. I’ve wanted to since the day I met you and then when we had to during spin the bottle that one time in college… I knew I wanted to again...” Frankie says.  
“Me too. Fish… Frankie…I’ve wanted to kiss you again properly since then.” You smile, placing another chaste kiss to his lips.  
“I… wait. Really?” He questions.  
“Frankie… I’ve been in love with you since high school. I love you.” You chuckle and kiss him again.  
“Fucking hell. I’ve been in love with you since high school too hermosa. God… why did we wait 20 years to do anything about it?” He groans.  
“Cause we’re too stupid to notice any hints and scared to make a move and lose the other. I guess we should of shoved the fear aside huh?” You chuckle.  
Frankie sighs and nods. “Took us long enough. The guys gave me the push yesterday to stop being scared and finally make a move. Fuck am I glad I did.” He says, peppering your face with kisses.  
“The girls gave me the push yesterday too. Apparently I’m an open book. However I kind of had a hint you felt the same back after the other night.”  
“What do you mean?” He asks pulling away.  
“We almost kissed the other night before bed. After the hot tub night. You had me in your embrace and we were mere seconds from kissing until Pope ruined it by returning your phone.” You chuckle. “I was going to question you yesterday morning but you were already up before me. I didn’t want to do so in front of the others.”  
“Mierda…” Frankie swears. “Thanks Pope for ruining it. Guess I really do act on emotions and speak the truth when I’m drunk huh?” He laughs.  
You chuckle and nod. “At least we finally got to it. And I am glad we did.” You kiss his jawline.  
“Me too cariño. Me too.” He kisses your forehead.  
You hear the rest of the gang moving around, getting their stuff all packed up to head back to the cabin.  
“Hey!” Santiago says, shining a flashlight at you two. His eyes go wide and he smirks then when he sees you two wrapped up in each other's arms. “Mierda. Sorry brother. Uhh… we’re all heading back. Girls are cold and tired.”  
Frankie glares at him. “Alright. We’ll come back when we’re ready.” He says waving a hand for him to move on and give them their space back.  
Santiago chuckles, wiggling his eyebrow at you both before turning back to his own truck and help the others pack up.  
“Do you want to head back hermosa?” He asks you.  
“Not really. I’m content right where I am right now. Plus once they leave we’ll be all alone…” You say.  
Frankie’s eyebrows raise at you, your minds both thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Hermosa - Beautiful  
> Mierda - Shit  
> Cariño - Sweetie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao my bad. I thought I posted this chapter here already ^^' I finished it the other week. Oops.  
> Anyways... enjoy!
> 
> Translations:  
> Hermosa - beautiful  
> Cariño - sweetie

Frankie shifts to sit up and lean his back against the toolbox he has taking up the width of the truck bed’s back. You follow suit and lean your head against his shoulder watching as the gang all drives away back to the cabin. Your hand entangles with his, his thumb rubbing circles on the back. He stays watching the gang leave and as soon as they're out of sight he’s wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you towards him. You move yourself over and sit on his lap, straddling him, arms wrapping around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you in his grip. Shifting on his lap a little bit you feel his bulge already straining against his pants. You pull his hat off of his head and place it on your own, running fingers through his messy curls, admiring how soft it feels under your fingertips. He chuckles at the sight of you in his hat and peppers kiss on your face, moving down your neck to your collarbone. You feel his warm and calloused hands slide up the back of your shirt a bit, rubbing the soft skin of your back.  
“May I?” He asks, not wanting to push anything.  
“Please.” You whisper into his mouth as he kisses you.  
He pulls his hat off your head tossing to the side, his jacket you borrowed next and then slowly pulls your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side as well. He groans at the sight of your breasts before him, running a finger over the edge of lace on your bra cupping them. You smirk at his dumbfoundedness and slide a hand up under his shirt. Stroking his soft belly and pecs, slowly pulling the shirt off as you go. You chuck his shirt to the side with yours and smile sliding your hand back down his chest again, nails leaving light marks as you go.  
“Sorry… I’m not as in shape as I used to be or as much as the other guys…” Frankie sighs.  
“Shh. I like you just how you are.” You smile, continuing to slide your hands over his torso, kissing his collarbones.  
You wiggle your hips a bit and grind down on him some more, forcing a groan out of him. He grips your hips and grinds back up against you. His fingers find their way back up your back and undo your bra, pulling your breasts free.  
“Fuck hermosa…” He sighs, taking in the sight of your naked breasts before him. He cups them with his hands and rubs his thumb across your nipple which releases a whine from you. He smirks taking note that you like that. He leans you back in his arms and brings his mouth down to your breasts, kissing around them and between them before flicking his tongue over a nipple. You whine again and grip his biceps.  
“Frankie…” You whine, digging your nails into his biceps as he continues to lick and suck, switching between both breasts. You wiggle in his lap, grinding down on him more. “Frankie please…”  
He pulls away from your breasts and looks up at you with dark lust filled eyes. “Please what?” He smirks.  
“Frankie you know what... “ You groan.  
“I know but I want to hear you saying. Been dying 20 some years to hear you say it.” He chuckles.  
“Please… fuck me Frankie.” You whine as you pull yourself up and lean into his neck, kissing his sweet spot.  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He slides a hand under your ass, one around your waist leaning you backwards before laying you down. Him pinning you from above.  
Your hands find his belt and start to work at undoing it, sliding it off through the belt loops. You start to work at undoing his jeans next but struggle to get them past his hips. He chuckles at your struggle and sits up to finish removing them himself. You can’t help but stare at the tent in his boxers. He leans back down and slides his hands up your thighs before hooking fingers in the waistband of your leggings. He looks up at you again making sure you’re still game. He sees you nod and slides them down your legs, eyeing the damp spot already forming in your underwear. He moves a hand down and runs a finger gently over the spot.  
“Wet already hermosa?” He smirks, hooking his fingers onto the waistband of your panties and tugging them down off your legs. He sucks a sharp breathe in at the sight of you naked before him. Finally after all these years. “Shit… you’re beautiful. I mean I already knew you were but....” He says, leaning forward to press a kiss to your mouth, working his way down your neck, torso to your core. He grabs your thigh with one hand, easing you open and uses the other hand to stick a finger into your folds, swabbing gently at the wet already collecting. He eases a finger in, getting a whine out of you. “You like that?” He asks and you nod and say yes just barely above a whisper. He eases another finger in, slowly pumping them in and out of you. His thumb finds your clit and starts to rub circles with it before adding a third finger in. He works at pumping his fingers in and out of you and rubbing your clit for a while, at the same time breathing hot kisses into your mouth. He feels you start to shake a bit under him, your release coming forth.  
“I-I’m gonna…” You start to choke out before it’s already washing over you once he picked up the pace a bit. Once you come down from your release he pulls his fingers from you and sucks them into his mouth, licking them clean.  
“Always knew you’d taste sweet hermosa.” He chuckles.  
You blush and tug on his boxers he is still wearing, cupping his length through them. “Frankie…please. Stop teasing me already. Hasn’t 20 years been enough?” You chuckle.  
He chuckles back and lets you pull them down off his hips, his cock springing forth once released. You stick your tongue out and wet your lips at the sight of it. Fuck he’s even better looking than you imagined. He shuffles his boxers down the rest of the way and kicks them to the back of the truck, kneeling in front of you then.  
“How do you want me?” He asks, eyeing you.  
“However you want. I just want you.” You reply.  
He sits down against the toolbox again, legs spread a bit and pats his lap. “C’mere.”  
You start to crawl up his lap sitting on his thighs, your folds rubbing his cock ever so slightly. He groans at the feeling before he realizes…  
“Shit!” He cusses. “I… I don’t have a condom on me. Didn’t think I’d be getting lucky this weekend.” He chuckles then groans.  
“Frankie it’s fine. I’m on the pill and clean.” You smile, cupping his cheek.  
He nods. “O-okay yea. I’m clean too. I just… fuck.” He sighs.  
You look at him questioning but he shakes his head and pulls you closer to him, your hips lifting ever so slightly so he can line himself up at your entrance.  
“Ready cariño?” He asks, staring you in the eyes.  
You nod and slowly sink down on him, moans emerging from you both until he bottoms out inside of you.  
“F-fuck… you’re tight baby.” He groans, gripping your hips and waiting to move until you give him the go ahead.  
“Frankie…god I can’t believe it took us this long to get here.” You chuckle and slowly start to swivel your hips and rise back up on his cock, before sliding back down again.  
You ride him for a bit, lifting your hips up and down, while he lifts his to keep with yours. He leans you back in his arms a bit, and presses kisses down your jaw and neck, stopping at your collarbone where he leaves a mark. You feel your second release slowly coming forth as you continue to ride him. Feeling your walls start to contract around him he slides a hand down to where you are joined and rubs at your clit. After a few caresses your release washes over you, soaking Frankie’s cock. You moan in response and bury your face into the crook of his neck. Frankie continues to fuck you through it, his release following soon after. Ropes of him release filling you. Coming to a slow you pull back from the crook at his neck smiling up at him and breathing heavily. He smiles back at you and crashes his lips against your own, not pulling out of you just yet.  
“Fuck that was amazing baby.” He mumbles into your mouth.  
“Agreed.” You chuckle.  
You both sit there for a few minutes wrapped in each other’s arms, calming down from the moment. Once both calmed down you slowly crawl off of him, both of your releases dripping out of you.Frankie chuckles and grabs his shirt, wiping away the excess to help you clean up, then wiping himself off. He chucks it into his toolbox then not caring and will deal with it later. You continue to smile up at him until you shiver. The heat of the moment leaving you and realizing you are stark naked in the back of a truck, in the cool of the night. The air brushes over you again and you are quick to grab your clothes pulling them back on. Frankie chuckles and follows suit, throwing on his spare jacket he keeps in the truck since he used his shirt as a clean up rag.  
“Let’s head back to the cabin and warm up. You’re cold and I don’t want you getting sick. We can keep each other warm in bed.” He says with a wink.  
You chuckle and nod. “Yes please. I forgot we were outside for a bit. The cold is hitting me again and brrr.”  
You both roll the blankets up, stashing them in the toolbox and hop of the truck into the cab to head back to the cabin. You slide over to the middle seat on the drive back, head resting on Frankie’s shoulder while he rests a hand on your thigh. The whole drive Frankie is praying everyone is asleep cause he knows the gang knows what you were up to after Pope interrupted you and he doesn’t feel like being tormented. Even though he knows he will be eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this story! Sorry I posted chapters 5 &6 back to back. Didn't realize my error of updating last chapter on here lol. But double the content!  
> I plan to write some more stories for Frankie though based off of this established relationship!
> 
> Translations:  
> Hermosa - beautiful  
> Hermano - brother

Frankie pulls back up to the cabin and parks the truck. Hopping out he trots to your side and helps you out, holding your hand as he leads you to the front door. He sees lights on inside the cabin and groans, knowing the other guys are up and he’s about to get tormented. He walks in with you still in hand and tries to sneak up the steps without the boys catching him.

“Fish!” Pope calls out from the dining room around the corner.  
“Shit.” Frankie swears under his breath coming to a stop.  
“Have some fun you two?” Pope says as he steps around the corner to you two, leaning against the door frame. He winks at you.

You blush and hide behind Frankie, burrowing your face in his shoulder.  
“Aren’t we a little old to still be picking at each other like this Pope?” Frankie groans.  
“Maybe but it’s hella fun.” Benny says as he approaches. “So did you two have fun?”  
“Yes we did. Happy? Now fuck off.” Frankie glares at them, pulling you along up the stairs to your room. Entering your room Frankie pushes the door shut with his foot once both inside and locks it. He leans against it and groans with irritation at the other guys, “Sorry about that…”  
You chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck. “It’s okay. They’re happy for us I can tell just have to pick at us and show it in a weird way.”  
Frankie nods and wraps his arms around your waist. “I know hermosa. I love them but god sometimes they are so annoying.” He chuckles lightly.

“Well don’t worry about them now. It’s just us again.” You slowly walk backwards to the bed, pulling him along. “I can’t wait to finally share this bed with you like we have the past few nights but cuddle properly.” You say pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Mhmm” He says in response. “Me too.”  
You release from each other’s grasps to change out of your clothes, discarding them for your comfier pajamas.

“So can I like… sleep how I normally sleep now?” Frankie asks.  
You turn to face him, an eyebrow raised. “And how do you normally sleep?”  
“In just my boxers. Or is that going to be weird?” He asks.

“Frankie… oh my god. I’ve seen you in your underwear before. Plus we just saw each other naked and had sex.” You laugh. “I don’t care. I sleep similarly too.”  
He raises an eyebrow at you and smirks.  
“Behave you.” You chuckle.  
Once finally settled into your pajamas, Frankie in just his boxers and you in a pair of panties and a big t-shirt, you both crawl into bed under the covers after turning off the light. Frankie wraps his arm around your waist pulling your back against his chest, your legs intertwined together. He presses kisses down the back of your neck. It’s not long after you are comfortable in each other’s embrace, shared a few words of affection that the kisses from Frankie stop. You feel his breath on your neck and the soft snores roll out of his mouth. You chuckle and rub his arm wrapped around you before dozing off yourself finally. Comfortable in who you can now call your man’s arms. 

You awake the next morning to sunlight shining in through the room's curtains. You yawn and stretch. You go to roll out of bed but are stopped by an arm around your waist. Right, Frankie. You smile remembering the events of last night.  
“Where are you going hermosa?” Frankie says, voice raspy from sleep.  
You roll over to face him with a smile, which he happily reciprocates back before planting a gentle kiss on your lips.

“I was going to go get breakfast but it can wait. I’d rather stay here wrapped in your arms.” You smile.

Frankie hums in amusement, keeping a firm hold on you in his arms. You probably lay there for an hour cuddling and sharing kisses before you both realize hunger is taking over. Crawling out of bed you both get dressed for the day, making your way down to meet the rest of the gang. As soon as you both enter the dining room the boys start cheering and clapping. Frankie shoots them all a glare.

“There they are. The new happy couple.” Benny smirks.

Santiago smirks at Frankie and gives him a wink. Frankie plops down at the table next to Santiago and elbows him when he whispers something in his ear. “Hermano… shut up.” He groans.

The girls sitting at the table all roll their eyes at their boys behavior, working at getting them to behave. When they finally do the girls all take their turns to speak.

“I am so glad you both worked it out. I was hoping you two would finally confess.” Will’s girl says.  
“I guess the advice we gave you paid off?” Santiago’s girl smiles.  
You nod and smile as you sit on Frankie’s lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Yea… I guess we just need a little push and some convincing from others.”  
“Oh I am so glad. You guys are the cutest!” Benny’s girl giggles.  
“Hey what about us?” Benny frowns teasingly, who gets a light whack to his chest in response from his girl.

“Yeah I am glad we worked it out. Thanks for giving us a push guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” Frankie says. “Always there to keep me on my toes and show me what I’m not seeing.”  
“Yes and I think I have found myself a new group of girlfriends who do just the same.” You smile at the girls, who all smile back.

Once breakfast is finished with a very busy conversation mainly focused on you and Frankie you all get packed to head home. Frankie loads up the truck while you converse with the girls. Fully loaded up he makes his way over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. Saying your goodbyes to the girls and then the guys, promising to all see each other soon for fight night or something. 

The drive home was peaceful. Frankie kept a hand on your thigh the entire ride home. Giving it little squeezes or rubbing his thumb on it here and there. You smile and place your hand over his, looking over at him away from the scenic view.

“So what now?” You ask.

“What now? We finally make a life for ourselves. But together hermosa. Like we always should have.” He smiles, glancing over at you. His hand flips over and grabs a hold of yours, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.


End file.
